Fear
by Rogue Princess
Summary: This day, we conquered the greatest enemy of man. [Essay for History Class][R&R]


Fear

**A/N: **This was my original short essay for history class, based on scenes from the movie. I just thought I should publish it. It's a bit short, but here you go anyway. I apologize if I got any of the scenes wrong. I'm basing this entirely off memory.

----------

I looked death in the eye.

It was upon the blood-soaked plains of Gaugamela that some of my dearest friends met their fate.

But I, by a stroke of luck, did not.

That day, we achieved nary a victory, but succeeded in watching the Persians retreat across the sands, chariots and footsoldiers in their wake. I remember that the ground was stained with crimson. Horrific, but a sight that I grew up seeing.

The world, _my_ world does not exist without the spilling of blood.

I left my family to join our leader Alexander on his conquest, and as we journeyed across forbidden lands, cold mountains and humid jungles, I felt a sense of peace that our commander always had our well-being in mind. It is a pity that he is all but gone now. For I was there at that great battle, I saw the blood spilt. And I saw the great king, Darius himself. I watched as he turned upon his chariot and fled.

It was a breathtaking win.

Our commander, Alexander, told us that we were to battle the mighty Persians, as news of his conquest had provoked Darius to send forth his army. It was night when we set up tents, preparing ourselves for the battle that would take place the forthcoming morning. During the night, I could not sleep as tomorrow I was sure that I would not leave the battlefield alive.

Morning came swiftly and the first rays of light caused me to sit up, alerted of the time. Today we would battle. I watched as a bull was cruelly sacrified, and hurried out of my tent to join the phalanx. The priest's cries drifted to my ears.

"Blood!"

He declared, placing the bull's entrails onto a raised table.

I could hear no more as I melted into the army of men. Some of them looked frightened. Others, confident.

My heartbeat quickened. It would not be likely that I would live to see the dawn of the next day.

Alexander regarded all of us with a glorious air, and told us that we were great warriors. I felt a sense of Greek pride, and together, the phalanx cheered for Alexander, our great leader. Across the great plain, we saw the Persians gathering.

"Who is this man who pays assassins in gold to kill our king?" Alexander declared. Our phalanx roared in unison and banged our spears against our shields. The Persians stood at the other end of the plain, and all of them looked worn and tired. Tension was rapidly building between both sides, and once the trumpet sounded, it was time to go.

"Phalanx!"

Alexander called. We lowered our spears and brought forward our shields, ready for conflict. With a resounding roar, we charged, as Darius, perched upon his scythed chariot, sent forth his first unit. Alexander then dispatched Hephaestion and his calvary. Meanwhile, the Persians ran towards us, in armour of gold and bronze. They waved huge axes and iron hammers. Upon their chariot wheels were razor-like blades.

The Persian swordsmen reached us first. One swung his sword at my neck, but I thrust my spearhead through his chest, and with a horrible, strangled cry, he crumpled to the ground. My comrades surged past me, hacking and slashing mercilessly. One of the men slashed an enemy's throat, and the foe fell, gurgling on his own blood. But I was used to such macabre sights. Once more, I heard our commander cry out.

"Prepare to repel chariots!"

I looked, and beheld a group of golden scythe-chariots, drawn by great stallions, coming towards us, leaving clouds of dust in their wake. The sunlight gilnted off their polished wheels and I saw the blood-stained scythe blades, whirring ruthlessly. I dodged the blades, but a few of our men were not as lucky, dying horrific deaths as the blades sliced through their legs. The soil was soaked with red.

And then, the Persians sent forth a volley of arrows, darkening the sky like a coming pestilence. As the arrows descended, a great many of us fell, arrows lodged in their throats. Others were crippled as the arrows struck their legs. I lifted my shield in time to have a few arrows thud off it, but one sunk into my arm. I gritted my teeth and pulled it out, stabbing a nearby enemy as he lunged at me. As our silngers hurled stones and javelins, we cleared the path to Darius' chariot. He stood upon it, features as cold as ice.

With a loud cry of 'Darius!', Alexander threw a spear at the Persian king, but it missed him by a hair's breadth. As the fighting continued, Darius knew that defeat was imminent. Left without a choice, Darius called for a retreat. We roared in his cowardice. As the Persians around us dropped their weapons and fled, we let loose a resounding cheer. Victory was ours!

The Persian army was now only a fleeting shadow drifting farther away from us.

This day, we conquered the greatest foe of man.

This day, we conquered fear.


End file.
